1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which communicates with an external terminal, a method of controlling the communication apparatus, a program, and a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system for collecting information on a device via a network, a system for operating a device using an external terminal, and so on, have been proposed by device manufacturers. Here, the information on device is information indicating the product number, operation history, operation status, and so on, of the device.
These device manufacturers have been examining the possibility of developing such systems to new services. The new services include, for example, a service allowing users to view information indicating operation statuses of home appliances using external terminals, and a service allowing the users to set the home appliances to settings they want using the external terminals. Such services are provided from these device manufacturers to the users as applications that run on the external terminals. Coordinating the applications that run on the external terminals and the home appliances used by the users makes the above-described services available to the users.